Cherry Blossom
by lalaclairi
Summary: "let's make this last forever." "forever," she says, and she smiles. \\ Beck. Jade. Pieces of forever.


"I lo-"

"Shut up, Beck."

"But I lo-"

"_Beck_." She says this in a scarily calm tone so he decides to drop the conversation; half of it is he doesn't like making her - or her being - upset and the other half of it is he's kind of scared. In a manly way of course.

[_i love you, jade west. _that's what he wishes he could say. but everyone in jade's life-when the say "i love you" it never means anything but God, he means it, he means it.]

.

She's so cold.

[she shakes and shivers and cries and he wishes he could do _something, anything _but he can't. he's just a boy and she's just a girl and it's so very complicated_._]

.

Her red lipstick stains the glass.

[so he keeps the glass, keeps it till the day he dies because it's one of his favorite memories of jade west - her sitting at his dinner table, laughing as his parents tell embarrassing stories about him when he was little, and she's wearing this dress that fits her in all the right places and she looks amazing (dressed to kill). that's also when he realizes he's in love with her and he can't live without her. not like that's important or anything.]

.

"Hey, dude, let's get married."

He spits out the hot-chocolate he had been drinking and _what did she just say? _"What did you just say?" Beck asks, because she couldn't have just said "let's get married" out of nowhere - you don't say stuff like that out of nowhere.

"I said, let's get married," she repeats again, as if she said a simple question like, what was the date of the month or something.

He stares at her for a while; studies the long, black hair with the purple streak in it that's covering her face- he studies the pale, flawless skin and the frown on her face and then he says, "Alright. Let's get married." It's barely a whisper, but she hears him.

She always hears him.

.

They're only eighteen and they just graduated from high school two weeks ago and he has some crappy job at an ice cream stand and she still lives with her mom, trying out for movie roles but they love each other and that's all that matters, that's all they need.

Mr and Mrs Oliver gasp and his father tells him he's too young and his mother cries, she just cries because it wasn't supposed to be this way- [jade leaves angry red marks on his hand] - Jade's mom shakes her head, says, "I knew you two were gonna do it." _Like mother, like daughter_, she can't help but think.

Cat frowns and says she wishes she could've been Jade's Maid of Honor, but for the most part she's happy for them; Tori squeals and hugs Beck - Jade growls; Andre calls them crazy but he gives his blessing; Robbie tells Beck this is the beginning of the end - Jade growls again, and then they're done telling people and oh, God, they're _married._

.

_iloveyouiloveiloveyou, _he breathes into her skin and she's holding on to his hand with a death grip. He remembers, with a quiet, breathy laugh, their first date, when he tried to kiss her and she slapped him- that was when he realized she wasn't going to be another one of his meaningless flings.

"What's so funny?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about our first date-"

"-When I slapped you. Yeah...that was pretty funny." She laughs, gracing him with one of her rare smiles- it wasn't a smirk or a half one...it was a smile.

"And then there was the time you finally let me say I love you," he says, his voice dropping again.

She gulps, letting go of his hand and turning away from him. "I don't want this to end."

"It's not going too," he says firmly, "look at me, Jade."

She - his...his _wife..._Jade West-Oliver - turns back to him and he tackles her to the ground, his lips colliding messily with hers. It isn't one of their sexy, passionate usual - it's just a light peck and he thinks it kind of has more meaning than all the other ones.

"I love you."

"I love you," she repeats, biting her lip.

"We're going to make this last forever."

"Forever."

[she smiles.]

.

**a/n: i don't own victorious or anything else you've heard (of)/seen.**


End file.
